Chasing Past
by ccwrite
Summary: "For the past few years, since the war, he had been focusing on his duty as a soldier. In the midst of chaos, he had risen in ranks quickly as he led victories after victories. The promise had been forgotten as he basked in his success, but now he was suddenly reminded of it and he felt a pang of regret." Time set decades after Pekopon. ON HIATUS. I have to rethink the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Remembrance**

Time and age had made him much more experienced and composed. The red second lieutenant rarely showed vehement emotions, but he was rather delightful today. His request to be switched to another base had just been approved, and now he was packing up his belongings.

He gently picked up the various trophies and medals he had been awarded and carefully laid them inside a cardboard box. He turned around and accidentally knocked down a hanger stand. An old, worn belt was hanging on the stand and had fallen onto the floor.

"Ay," he muttered to himself as he stood the stand up. Then he bent down to pick up his treasured belt. He had long stopped wearing the belt since his numerous victories and decorations. The belt still meant a lot to him, but he had decided that in order to preserve it, he should stop wearing it. The belt had become a thing of the past, important nevertheless, but faded and buried.

The rusty, metal case on the belt had opened when the belt hit the ground. There, within the case, was a yellowed, faded picture of a red-haired young girl. He stood there, shocked. A wave of memories and emotions swept through him. His lips and hands trembled as he gently caressed the picture.

He remembered his promise to her and admonished himself for forgetting it. For the past few years, since the war, he had been focusing on his duty as a soldier. In the midst of chaos, he had risen in ranks quickly as he led victories after victories. The promise had been forgotten as he basked in his success, but now he was suddenly reminded of it and he felt a pang of regret.

Perhaps it was already too late, he sighed to himself. He had become much more composed and wise through age but he had also lost his youthful rashness and ambitions. Somehow his younger self had been stirred up by the picture; it urged him to live to his promise even though it might be too late. Yet his older, supposedly wiser self was telling him that he should let go of that memory. The proud Second Lieutenant Giroro of the Keron Army was, for the first time in many years, caught in a battle with himself, no, between _himselves_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fear**

Giroro was tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. He had been battling with himself for the past few months. Now he finally got the free time, an extended vacation as a reward to his recent success with a mission, yet he hesitated and pondered. He was itching inside very badly, he had pondered on this matter for so long that he swore that he was on the brink of insanity. He wanted to ask so badly, but he felt that it would be awkward to do so. He was afraid to face the truth too.

His yearning had surpassed his fear, so he smashed his hand on a button. A static screen lit up in front of him and rang, waiting for the Keronian on the other side of the screen to pick up. He drew in a quick, sharp breath. Then a face appeared on the screen.

"Second Lieutenant Giroro, how may I help you?" the figure saluted. He was Giroro's intelligence officer.

Giroro cleared his throat and replied, "Sergeant, would you mind to search up how many years have passed since Keroro Platoon was withdrawn from Pekopon?"

The Sergeant broke into a naughty smile and replied politely, "Sir, I believe that you can do the math yourself."

Giroro's face became a deeper shade of red. Then he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat sternly, "Urm, I certainly can do that myself, soldier. I was asking how many Pekopon years have passed?"

The sergeant's furrowed his forehead in curiosity and confusion, but he nonetheless obeyed. He typed some commands into his computer, then in a few seconds he got his answer. "Sir, seventy-four Pekoponian years have passed."

Giroro became utterly lost for a few seconds, his face blank and his body stiff. He did not know that whether he should be glad or sad. Then he replied mechanically, "Thank you, Sergeant."

The sergeant stared at his superior curiously, "Anytime, sir," and he hung up.

Giroro had forgotten that Pekopians have a much shorter lifespan than Keronians. If he were to fulfill his promise, he would have to act fast. Or it might be too late already. If more years had passed, he could be certain that she is dead. However, seventy-four years could mean that she is still alive, but old. Giroro questioned himself, _would I still love her no matter how she looks like? Or should I only cherish the memory of her youthful self?_

Giroro was caught in yet another inner turmoil. He wanted to take his chance to find out if she was still alive, yet he knew that it would break his heart if he find out that she has died. If he never go find out, he could live in denial and always believe that she is still alive and well, just like on the day he had left her; yet he would wonder for the rest of his life that maybe he could have seen her again had he tried.

It was too much for him, and he broke down. He rested his head in his arms, on the table. He sat there for an afternoon in silence, meditating on his choices. Then suddenly a relevation struck him. He, Second Lieutenant Giroro, would never surrender without fighting. Not trying would be equivalent to losing a battle without fighting. He jumped up from his seat and swung the old belt onto himself, across his chest.

"Natsumi, wait for me. I'm coming."

* * *

**Review if you feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Promise**

"Giroro?" a red-haired teenage girl called out. She knelt down and lifted up the flap of Giroro's tent.

"Na-Natsumi!" the startled red frog yelped in surprise, his face instantly burned bright red. His back was facing the entrance of the tent and he was secretly caressing the picture in his belt. He complained, "Don't poke your head in randomly without telling me first!"

The girl furrowed her brows in annoyance and replied, "I did, but you didn't answer me." Then she squeezed herself into the tent.

"Na-Natsumi!" the corporal was embarrased because his love was a bit too close to him. He retreated into the corner of his tent in order to put some distance between them, but then he noticed a strange air around her.

"Giroro," she whispered, turning her head to the side. "Am I," she drew in a sharp breath, then her voice changed, "Am I ever going to see you again?" She turned her head around, facing Giroro. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Giroro froze and watched her in shock. Thoughts were racing through his mind like a turbulent wave that was rushing onto a peaceful beach. He mentally slapped his forehead and reminded himself that Natsumi was sad, of course, because he would be leaving soon. He was conflicted, for he knew that he could not guarantee that he would make out the war alive. So he replied gently, after much thought, "Natsumi, I can't guarantee that I will make it out alive."

"Why do you have to go back? What stupid war anyway?" Natsumi sobbed.

"Natsumi, a war broke out on Keron. It's Keronians fighting against Keronians. I am not exactly sure what happened, but it's my duty as a soldier to go back and defend Keron," Giroro explained calmly. He sighed, then in an attempt to console Natsumi, he made a promise, "Natsumi, if I make it out alive, I promise that I will come visit you." Then he stuck out his little pinky to her.

She lifted her head up and forced a smile. She curled her pinky around Giroro's, and they pressed their thumbs together.

* * *

Giroro had fallen asleep as he was waiting for his train in the Galaxy Express station. He was woken up by the train's wailing as it entered the station.

He hopped off his seat and rushed onto the train, the heavy suitcase in his hand bouncing on his side as he ran. The train to Pekopon was quite empty, as it always had been. The next train to go to Pekopon, the train that he would take to come back to Keron, was two Pekoponian weeks away.

He sat down on a seat next to the window. There was no one else in this train compartment. He shifted around, trying to make himself comfortable on the seat. Gazing out of the window, he took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. He was nervous, for this journey was sudden and he was unprepared. If he had been his younger self, he would not have cared. Now, with experience, he had become more cautious. He, again for the first time in many years, started to doubt himself and wondered if his cautiousness was a help or a hindrance. This was not just a journey for the promise but also for self-reflection.

The engine roared to life and the train began to vibrate violently. The train was off the ground in a few seconds and soon Giroro found himself looking down at Keron's busy night city. The bright little lights became smaller and smaller and as the train entered the atmosphere, the little lights hid behind the clouds and disappeared. Then the train shot out from Keron and meet the darkness of the space. The bright stars illuminated the black velvet of the space.

Giroro wondered what awaited him on Pekopon.

* * *

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. 300 years have passed when Keroro was on Earth for 12 years. This means that 25 keronian years is equal to 1 earth year, or 12 earth months. 12 earth months per 25 keron years is equal to 0.48 earth month per 1 keron year. 0.48 earth month is about half of a month, or two weeks, so about two weeks equal to 1 keron year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who left reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Search**

Giroro did not know how much time had passed since the train was traveling a bit faster than light, but he knew for sure that he had passed three stops and that the next stop was Pekopon. He drifted in and out of sleep, until the announcement of arrival at his destination woke him up.

He was groggy and unsteady on his feet for the long sitting during the ride. He dragged himself and his heavy suitcase off the seat. The hot dry air of outside hit him as soon as he stepped off the train.

"Gosh, it's like in an oven! It must be summer on Pekopon!" he exclaimed, exasperated by the extreme heat. He felt himself drying up as he dragged himself on the platform of the train, heading toward the exit of the station. The blazing sun hung high up in the sky, baking every creature on the surface of the earth. The dry, fervent wind blew mercilessly, desiccating every being it came across. Giroro was not spared; in fact, it was even worse for him, being a Keronian. At that moment he realized that he really was unprepared; he had come here in haste and in secret, and thus he had forgotten his sunscreen and any useful alien technology. He bit his lip, cursing to himself on his mind. He stood before the exit of the train station, wondering how on earth was he going to get out, though he quickly recalled his memory of when he was in Keroro Platoon on Pekopon. The insignia! He pressed it and activated Anti-Barrier.

As soon as he stepped out from the train staton he was in awe, his mouth gaping. Pekopon had transformed during the past seventy-four years. There were vehicles that did not use gasoline and they had a more round shape, almost like an egg. Skyscrapers that had solar panels plastered around them as tiles, with green sky gardens on the top. Wide roads and highways everywhere. He wandered on the road for some time, enjoying the view. Awe had made him forget the heat that was desiccating him, though his body soon failed him and he felt a faint. He just noticed that there was no one on the street, only those in cars. Cars! He jumped out of the way just in time; he had been so absorbed that he forgot to watch out for the tricolor lights. Panting, he laid on the sidewalk, glad that he did not end up under the wheels.

He collected himself and managed to get on a bench on the sidewalk. As soon as his butt touched the metal seat, he jumped up. He yelped in pain and again, dragged his luggage with him to somewhere else, preferably somewhere with shade. Soon he found himself attracted to a dark, cool alley between two towering skyscrapers. The alley was filthy, but it was an escape from the blazing sun, which was all Giroro cared about. He went in and sat down against a wall, relieved. He had not expected Pekopon to change this much; now he could not find his way, not even Side Six. His day was made worse when he accidentally nudged his elbow into a fuzzy ball of fur next to him, causing the creature to screech and scratch him like a maniac. He quickly took his luggage with him and bolted away from the crazy cat.

Rummaging through his luggage, he found what he was looking for: the newest Pekoponian suit. Actually, that should not be the newest because this model was developed many years ago. Keron had been more focused on development of weapons, planetary security, and internal affairs and peace in recent years, ever since the war. It was disappointing to think about that, but when Giroro had put on the suit, he was satisfied. The suit was made to look like the way he did when using Kururu's transformation gun. _Good old Kururu!_ he thought; he had never thought that one day he would miss that yellow bastard. Gazing up at the sky, he wondered what Kururu was at the moment. He had not seen him again since the war.

The red frog came out of the alley as a tall young man with blonde hair. He wandered aimlessly on the street, trying to determine where he should go. The sun was setting, dyeing the sky bright red. It formed a golden line on the horizon. The tall buildings casted long shadows surrounding him. Street lamps lit up and soon people began to come out. The city became alive and was buzzed with voices. Stores lit up.

Giroro tried to make himself comfortable with the Pekoponians around him. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of red hair in the crowd and it disappeared in a blink of eye. He squeezed through the crowd, searching for the red-head as if a spell had been casted upon him. The red hair surfaced from the sea of people again, and Giroro pursued on. He got closer and closer to the girl. Then he cried out, "Natsumi!"

The girl turned around. Everyone turned around to look at Giroro. Giroro's face turned bright red. The girl looked at Giroro, puzzled. "Sorry. I . . eh.. thought I saw someone I knew," he muttered. The crowd then began to dissipate. The girl casted him a questioning look and walked away with her friends.

Giroro's head hung low. He walked slowly. It was only the first day and he was failing miserably. In fact, he did not even know where to start looking for Natsumi. His stomach growled loudly, his feet heavy. He came upon a brightly lit tall building. His eyes fell on the big, bright sign hung high up on the building, it read: "Peach Hotel." _What a peculiar name!_ he thought to himself. He knew that he needed a place to stay. Rummaging through his luggage, he sighed in relief. At least he had not forgotten to bring Pekoponian money. He ran into the hotel like an excited child.

* * *

The room was the color of an embarrasing hot pink. The wallpaper was in pink and light violet vertical stripes. Everything was in pink. It was supposed to be for a lady, but since Giroro did not reserve in advance, he did not have a choice; in fact, he should be glad that there was a room left. He flopped onto the bed, exhausted. The comforter was pink with red hearts on it. Even the bed sheet beneath was pink, not to mention the pillows.

When Giroro entered the bathroom, he was appalled. The tiles, the bathtub, the counter, the toilet, the towels and washcloths, even the soap bars and shampoo were all in pink. The pinkness was driving this macho guy crazy.

When he had finally calmed himself down, he took off his Pekoponian suit to take a shower. He peered into the heart-shaped mirror. He was filthy and cut, his eyes tired and droopy. He looked as if he had aged ten years in a mere day. In just one day, he had lost all his dignity as a proud second lieutenant of Keron. Fate was playing with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Finals are coming up and I have to study.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Disheartenment and Discovery**

It was disheartening to see a place that you had called home for several years was gone. The land which the Hinata house was once on now had a grand mall on it. The tall building of the mall was not particularly new; it could be deduced that the mall had been built awhile ago and that the Hinata residence had been torn down many years ago, not just the Hinata residence but also the surrounding neighborhood.

Giroro stood in front of the busy mall, feeling a tinge of emptiness. He had found here with the map the hotel provided and with the help of the clerk at the hotel's front desk. The street's name was still the same but the street itself was very different. In fact, it was not a street anymore; it was a boulevard. It had four lanes on either side of the island, with busy stores on each side. The boulevard would have been a splendid and exciting place for visitors who like to shop; however, it was a harsh reality for Giroro to face. From this, he was once again haunted by the fact that he had been gone for a long time, though it felt as if he had left just yesterday.

Slowly, he turned away from the mall and headed toward the taxi line. Now what? Two days had been spent on the galaxy express. Another three days wasted in the hotel on calling every Hinata on the phone book, only to realize later that Natsumi might not be a Hinata anymore, if she had married. Nine days left, counting today.

He rose his head and looked around him out from the car window. Tall buildings towering above him, making the sky seemed smaller. Nishiwaza tower was nowhere to be seen, even when he had been to the eighty ninth floor, the balcony, of the hotel. Perhaps the Nishiwaza corporation was not the richest anymore.

"Here's the hotel," the taxi driver broke his thought.

Giroro, who was startled, replied awkwardly, "Uh, thanks." Then he handed the driver money and got off the car abruptly.

"Well, have you found anything?" the young lady at the front desk asked Giroro as he entered the front gate.

Giroro shook his head. He had lied to her that he was from another country and that he was searching for someone. He stepped inside the elevator. It was all glass on the side facing out. The cars and the people below became smaller and smaller as the elevator rose.

In his pink hotel room, Giroro sat in front the computer desk, daydreaming. He pulled out the map and tried to see where he should go next. He sighed and pushed the map away from him. Then he pulled the map out again and pushed it away again. He repeated this for a few times until he was defeated by his own thoughts and he grunted in frustration.

Then he resorted to pacing around in the room, his thoughts pacing in his mind as well. He finally decided that he would feel better going outside than staying in this pink room, which was suffocating his masculinity.

Side Six! He quickly took out his map again and estimated the location of Side Six, hoping that it was still there. Maybe he could find some kind of help there. He ran out from his hotel room, rode the elevator down, and ran outside of the front gate, which caused the lady to watch him curiously. He randomly picked a taxi and soon he was on his way to Side Six.

There was a problem. He could not find the old alley. He wandered aimlessly around the block for a while, then when he was about to give up and leave, he spotted something, or rather someone, peculiar. That someone looked like a Pekoponian, yet there was something off. There were two weird projections sticking out from his head. Normal Pekoponians wouldn't wear that, unless on Halloween. Giroro decided to keep a close eye on the person and followed him. He went into alleys after alleys, like a maze formed by the skyscrapers. Giroro pursued him on and on. Then they met a dead end. The peculiar person halted and sighed in relief, thinking that he had finally lost his pursuer. However, when he turned around and spotted Giroro, he tensed up. Giroro scanned the poor creature up and down intently; he was sure that he had to be an alien, though he still had a little bit of doubt. He had to see how he would react.

"Please, what do you want?" the creature begged, looking at Giroro fearfully.

Giroro grunted to make himself sound even more threatening. He demanded, "What are you?."

The creature laughed nervously, "Me? Of course I am Pekoponian, not an alien! LOL!"

Giroro sweat-dropped and muttered to himself, "That just made it obvious." So now that he was very sure, he asked, "Hey, do you know where is Side Six?"

The stranger scratched the back of his head and replied, "What are you saying? Hahaha! I don't know what Side Six is."

Giroro realized that the alien did not understand that he knew his true identity. "I know you are an alien so knock it off. I am a Keronian, now tell me where is Side Six."

The stranger blinked a few times and bursted out laughing, "You should've told me that earlier. You freaked me out! Just follow me." He came out from the dead-end and beckoned Giroro to follow him.

"So you haven't been here for a long time?" the stranger asked.

Giroro nodded solemnly. He had told him that he came here to find someone but since a long time had passed, he could not recognize this place anymore. He had taken off his Pekoponian suit in order to not to be mistaken as a real Pekoponian, and he was relieved that no one recognized him as the former corporal of the Keroro Platoon. He did not want to be recognized, for he knew that everyone would be curious with why he had returned on his own. They would know that his return is not for invasion because Keron has abolished invasion of planets with intelligent inhabitants after the war. At first there was much controversy surrounding the term "intelligent inhabitants," though later it was decided that the term applies to beings that have employed technologies, have mass reproduced to a certain degree, and have controlled the whole planet. The term itself does not matter much actually, for all forms of invasion that affect the rightful inhabitants of said planet are banned. If they wanted to build a military base, they had to do it without drastically interfering the daily life of the inhabitants. Creatures such as Pekoponians would certainly be hard to hide from. The only planets that can be conquered and possessed now without affecting the inhabitants are the ones with simple life form such as microorganisms and the ones with nothing.

Side Six was quite different too. Deserted and empty, with only a few stores open. Tourism to Pekopon had died down because of the worsening pollution of the environment. The faint scent of food flowed out of the remaining restaurants; as Giroro was passing by one of them, its automatic glass doors slid open and a strong scent of a familiar dish flowed out.

The stranger kept talking on and on without noticing that his only audience was deep in his own thought. When he finally noticed, he inquired, "Do you think perhaps that the Space Police can help you?"

Giroro was still deep in thought, though he noticed that the stranger had stopped. He turned to the stranger and laughed sheepishly, "Um, what did you say?"

The stranger frowned a bit then repeated, "Do you want to ask the space police to help you?"

Giroro thought about that for a while. If Poyo and Poyon were still stationed here, then they would probably help him, for they owed Natsumi and the platoon many favors. "Um, sure. Thanks for showing me the way to here. I can go to the police by myself."

"Alright, I wish you luck."

Giroro tipped him a polite nod. The stranger turned around and walked away, and Giroro was alone again.

"We don't have info of Pekoponians, so I am sorry that I can't help you," the young police explained and smiled apologetically. Perhaps Poyo and Poyon had been promoted and assigned to a different planet.

Giroro walked out of the station disappointed and spent the rest of his day in Side Six, wandering around aimlessly.

That night, back in the hotel, Giroro doodled on the note pad the hotel provided. He drew and wrote out his plan to find Natsumi, though he was getting frustrated because it was nothing like the plan for military purpose. He eyed the note pad grudgingly and suddenly became aware of the symbol on the top of the note pad for the first time. A fruit, not just any kind of fruit, it's a peach! _Well, what about the peach?_, thought Giroro.

He thought hard and finally it flashed through his mind. Momo, peach, Momoka! Giroro peered closely at the peach and read the word on the peach in disbelief. It said Nishiwaza. Fate favored him for the first time on Pekopon, or so he believed.

* * *

**Thanks especially to Scanty Kneesocks and Andrea for your continuous support! I apologize for certain spacings between the paragraphs. FF does not allow me to skip two lines. There are certain paragraphs that need skipping two lines to avoid confusion. I know the quality has gone down, for I wrote certain chapters with more passion than others. Some chapters are just to get the plot going. Now, if you really don't have much to say, it's okay to not to review. **

**To Andrea: You picked up one of the foreshadowers that I have dropped in the story without realizing that it was intended to be there. Great job! That means you pay attention. Well, things are in a story for a reason, and I just like to build on my plot and drop a few foreshadowers here and there. Anyways, regarding your request, part of it is already granted since it was supposed to be there, though Tamama is not going to appear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy, this chapter is more light-hearted toward the end, though Giroro might appear a bit OOC, o.O Thanks to the people who continued to read this story and who left reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hope**

Giroro woke up. His body was dull and heavy but his mind was sharp and clear. He gradually became aware of his surroundings. The ceiling was the color of red. He found himself tightly wrapped in his mummy sleeping bag. _Where am I?_ he thought, and then he snapped awake when the realization struck him. He was in his tent.

He ran outside and was hit by a wave of cold breeze, but he did not care. He pushed the glass sliding door open and bolted into the kitchen. Natsumi was chopping some vegetables when Giroro came in. He yelled, "Natsumi!" Natsumi turned around and casted him a questioning look.

"Is this for real?" asked Giroro, though Natsumi did not reply. Then he saw Keroro and Tamama bounced out from the hallway happily into the dining room. The doorbell rang, and a few moments later, Fuyuki and Momoka came in. Natsumi set a plate of delicious food on the table and went back into the kitchen. Dororo and Koyuki flipped down from the ceiling. Everyone set the table and began to sit down. Then Giroro noticed an empty seat. The yellow creep came out of the dark hallway and sat down on his seat. It must be Kururu fooling around with him! The atmosphere was light-hearted and cheerful. It was wonderful.

Then suddenly everyone's face fell grim and the Keronians began to leave one by one. Giroro found himself getting farther and farther away from the bright cheerful dining room. He couldn't stop himself, he just kept moving forward toward the darkness that shone with a tint of red. He turned to his comrades and saw that Dororo wasn't with them anymore. Then he looked to his front and saw Dororo being ahead of them. He called out to him, and he turned around. He was dressed up in his attires of prior to coming to Pekopon. His blue eyes were suddenly filled with the rage that Giroro had never seen before, and then in the next second, they were filled with indescribable sadness and exhaustion. Giroro turned to his right to look at Keroro, whose mouth was in the shape of O, giving an inaudible scream. Giroro turned to his left and saw Tamama, who had lost his tail and was trapped behind some type of barrier, pounding hard and crying. Then he heard the familiar high-pitched laughs that always give him a chill down his spine. Kururu was laughing incessantly, like a mad man.

Giroro swerved around and began to run back toward the bright dining room, which was becoming smaller and smaller. The darkness began to engulf him until at last the dining room became a small bright dot and ceased to exist. He screamed, "No!"

"Beep, beep. Beep ~"

Giroro opened his eyes and rolled on to his side, gasping for breath. He stretched out his hand from the blanket and smashed the alarm off. He wished it was just Kururu messing around with him. He rolled on to his back and looked around him, slowly taking in the reality. The pink room now reflected a light, warm orange hue because of the welcoming morning light that shone through the pinkinsh-orange curtains. _Eight days left, counting today,_ sighed Giroro. He sat up abruptly, running his fingers through the shock of blond hair that were covering his eyes.

He could not understand how those Pekoponians could stand those hair.

* * *

Moments later Giroro found himself at the front desk, talking to the same lady who had helped him before.

"Um… do you know who is Momoka Nishizawa's husband?" asked Giroro, blushing madly as he uttered those words, being conscious of how random this question was. However embarrassing this question might be, Giroro had to ask it. It was his last strand of hope. His heart thumped wildly and he could hear blood rushing into his ears. It was like cowering under the bushes, hiding, waiting for the enemy to break a twig, to step on leaves, or to make any noise as a matter of fact. He stared at the lady intensely without noticing it himself.

The lady furrowed her brows and sweat-dropped. She replied, "Her husband is Fuyuki Nishizawa." Then she gave him a perfunctory smile.

_Fuyuki Nishizawa? Well, maybe he took on Momoka's last name since she didn't have any brother to pass on her family's name, _Giroro thought. Giroro's eyes immediately turned bright. There was no word to describe the state of happiness he was in. It felt as if he had just won Keron's Lotto, or even better actually. A big grin formed on his mouth and remained there until he noticed the lady's reaction. His face burned bright red, almost as red as his skin color in his Keronian self. He swore that he could almost hear Keroro and Tamama laughing at his ears, mocking at how he looked like a weird pervert and at how bad he was with women.

When he finally got rid of Keroro and Tamama from his mind, he cleared his throat and proceeded to ask what needed to be asked. "Do you know how I can meet with Fuyuki?"

The lady was becoming annoyed. Sure, he was charming, but he was getting ridiculous as well. She glared at him and said, "What for?"

He replied, "Eh…He was my friend."

The lady repeated threateningly, "Your friend?" She shook her head. This was becoming unbearable.

Giroro pressed on and begged, "Please, you must help me." Inside, he was boiling with anger and embarrassment. Angry at how helpless he was. He hated to beg others. It was humiliating for him. It was almost the same as being punished by Natsumi and begging her for forgiveness.

_(You just love to be scolded by Natsumi, admit it.)_

(That's none of your business! I thought you're supposed to be retired, why are you still around?)

_(Well, I am here thanks to anime time.)_

(Just shut up and get out!)

Giroro snapped back to reality and saw that everyone around him was staring at him. The lady cleared her throat. Giroro blushed madly again and muttered, "I was just… um… practicing the scripts for a drama tonight."

_(At least you've become a better liar!)_

(Go away!)

The lady just nodded numbly. Giroro let a moment of silence slipped by and asked again, this time in a more sincere and serious tone. "Would you, would you help me?" He stared into the lady's eyes intently. The lady blushed a bit and lowered her eyes, typing into her computer. Then she spoke, "Fine, I'll try to help, but you'll have to wait till Monday, since my boss is off on the weekends." She sighed and continued, "This is as much as I can do. Beyond that is up to my boss, the main manager of this hotel. He could contact Nishizawa-san for you."

Giroro nodded and thanked her repeatedly. He never considered that perhaps it was his charm that had helped him.

As Giroro was walking in the hallway heading toward his room, the housekeeping maid (an oba-san actually) was cleaning it. He stopped in front of the opened door of his room. The maid came out from the bathroom with a mop in her hand. She approached Giroro and asked, "Is this your room?"

Giroro hesitated, then he nodded and blushed for the fourth time. The maid turned her head sideways to hide her giggling face, though she failed. Upon seeing this, Giroro quickly bolted out of her sight.

_(You know why she laughed, right?)_

(Of course, you idiot!

Hey, how come I haven't heard from you for such a long time? You could've helped me.)

_(Because I am only available on Pekopon.)_

(Oh just shut up if you can't help.)

* * *

**Yes, I have let the Narrator slipped in, oops! **

**It's winter break for me and now I (hopefully) have more time to write. Review if you have something to say. If you don't, fine with me too :D**

** Merry Christmas!**


End file.
